


Home

by Alexwritesfics



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling, Domestic Bliss, Drabble, Drunk sex (though nothing really comes of it), Dry Humping, Fluff, M/M, Tipsy!Parkbarrow, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwritesfics/pseuds/Alexwritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is up for a promotion. The happy couple celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking with Kaxen the other day about drunk headcanons regarding Parkbarrow. Here's what I sometimes picture.

Andy downright _giggled_ whenever he was this tipsy, and tonight was no exception. He grabbed onto the doorknob and positively bulldozed his way into the bedroom, Thomas watching him from the doorway with fondness. The Londoner finally came to a stop by falling forward onto the bed, still laughing, flushed to the tips of his ears.

Thomas couldn't help but laugh along with him, finishing off the last of his beer. It had been a good night - Mister Carson was retiring to the country with his wife, and Thomas was well on his way to a hard-won promotion.

He put the bottle in the bin and walked over to the bed, feeling Andy's arms slip around him.

'...Head of department,' Andy repeated from earlier, kissing Thomas quickly on the nose.

Thomas laughed again, nuzzling down into Andy's warm, familiar hold. '...S'taken a long time,' Thomas replied.

'You're my boss...'

'...I always was before!'

'Well _yeah,_ but even more now.' Andy kissed the top of Thomas' head gently, lips mouthing slightly at his hair.

'I'm still your boyfriend. That's all we are when we get home...'

'Does that mean I get a raise now?' Thomas smacked him lightly on the arm, drawing another laugh from him.

' _I'll_ get one, though. How about that for a result? We could get a better apartment, move somewhere really nice...'

'Get some pigs...'

'We can't get pigs in the city!'

'Haven't ya ever watched that film?'

'"Pig In the City"?

'Y-Yeah, that's - _hic_ \- the one...'

'A talking pig? Really?' He tried hard to suppress his laughter. It was proving a rather difficult feat in his current state.

'Hey, it's one my favourites...!'

'You've got 'em mixed up. You like "Charlotte's Web".'

'O-Oh yeah, yeah, that's the one I mean...'

'Why do you even like pigs so much, anyway?'

'Well, I just think they're cute, a-and they make the cutest noises...! And they're all fuzzy.'

'So _that's_ why you like my beard so much...'

They both laughed at that, still quite unable to believe their luck from that night. They lay there, wrapped up in each other, listening to the distinct sounds of a city evening.

'...I love you,' Andy said after a while with a happy little sigh.

'I love you too,' Thomas said, mouthing at Andy's neck absentmindedly. A little shiver ran through Andy as his blush crept down from his face, piquing Thomas' interest.

Thomas was pulled up so his lips could reach Andy's, their hips instinctively rocking slightly to brush against each others'. Andy gave a little gasp, and they proceeded to kiss clumsily, Thomas' fingers tangled in Andy's curls.

'I never- I never thought it could be like this-' Thomas said against Andy's lips, knowing full well he probably sounded ridiculous but too tipsy to have a filter, and Andy hummed in reply.

Pictures on the walls looked on - memories made, feelings frozen in time. Posters littered the notice board. A box of chocolates lay dismantled and strewn out on the desk, already half-devoured. Their red wall clock from IKEA (Andy had once gone lost for an hour in the store whilst on the quest to find it) ticked gently, a sound Thomas found comforting rather than something that drove him mad. Maybe they didn't really have to move apartments after all... Not right now when things were so wonderful.

Andy's hips slowed to a stop as his eyelids fluttered closed. He was out like a light before they'd even begun.

Thomas smiled and shook his head slightly, prodding the Londoner gently. 'Andy, c'mon... You fell asleep. We need to go to bed.' It never ceased to amaze Thomas just how easy it was for Andy to fall asleep, sober or drunk. Thomas was often kept awake hours into the night because of overthinking, but Andy always found it easier to shut off.

Andy groaned, not even bothering to open his eyes properly. 'We _are_ in bed,' he reasoned, tiredness clear in his voice. 'Just stay... We don't have to move. It's nice and warm here... S-Stay here with me...'

'At least take your shoes off...'

'...Fine.'

~*~

Thomas found himself smiling again, safely under the covers as he felt Andy's waiting arms wrap around him from behind. The buzz of the alcohol they'd drank - champagne at the party, beer on the way into their apartment - had still yet to wear off. He felt happy and carefree, despite the task of taking over from Mister Carson waiting for him in a few days.

Andy kissed Thomas' shoulder blade and Thomas finally turned off the light on their bedside table. None of it mattered right now.

He was home.


End file.
